When Spirits Soar
by Yu Mutou
Summary: Sequal to "Long Lost Words"! Please read and review!


When Spirits Soar  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures. Nor do I own the first paragraph of this story, which belongs to Forgotten Love.  
  
Note from the Author: Konnichiwa everyone! This story is the sequel to "Long Lost Words". I want to give a huge, jumbo, gigantic thanks to Forgotten Love for letting me continue this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! This story takes place right after Forgotten Love left off. Let me warn you, the characters are going to be a little, well very OCC. Well lets get started! Oh, and as the disclaimer said, I don't own the first paragraph.  
  
Chapter 1: Re-United  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"If that is your choice." The demon said. She flew behind him and pulled out a long sword "Well," she placed the tip of the sword by Jackie's neck. "Go be with them!" She plunged the sword in, killing Jackie swiftly and painless. "Be with them. Go now!" Out of Jackie's body came his spirit. He came out and started to head towards Viper, Jade, and Uncle. They beckoned for him. He passed through the white gate and touched Viper's hand.  
  
"Jackie..." Viper said in disbelief.  
  
"Viper." Jackie replied as he pulled her into his embrace. "I love you Viper...I missed you so much." Jackie and Viper kissed and Jackie turned to Uncle. He had tears running down his face. Jackie let go of Viper and hugged Uncle.  
  
"J...J...J..." Jackie looked down at Jade. She was in pure shock. Tears were streaming down her face and She was trying to say something. Jackie knelled down and held her close.  
  
"I'll be alright Jade." Jackie said as he held his trembling niece.  
  
"W...were...all...d...dead." Jade stuttered. Jackie cringed, he hadn't thought of that yet.  
  
"It shouldn't have ended like this..." Uncle thought out loud. Jackie and Viper looked at him. "It really shouldn't have..."   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jackie opened his eyes. He had been daydreaming again. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. What had happened to himself, Viper, Uncle, Jade, and the demons. He had a guilty feeling hanging over him. Jackie blamed himself for Jade and Uncles death. He knew listing to a demon was a dumb idea. If only he hadn't taken Jade to see Hsi Wu she wouldn't be here right now and nether would Uncle.  
  
"Jaaaaaackie!" Viper yelled as she ran towards him. Jackie looked up at his love. She was wearing a long white gown that flowed as she moved. Her hair was sitting softly on her shoulders and Jackie thought that she looked like the most beautiful thing ever. Viper sat down next to Jackie and kissed him on the cheek. "Thinking again?"  
  
"Yah, I can't seem to get it out of my mind." Jackie said.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much Jackie, don't you like it here? Look around, isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!?" Viper asked.  
  
"No, you are." Jackie replied.  
  
"Your so sweet Jackie." Viper gave him a playful shove. Jackie sighed. "Are you sure your ok?" Viper asked with concern.  
  
"Yah, I guess..."  
  
"Come on, be happy! We can be together forever now."  
  
"Listen Viper, I'm happy here because I can be with you. Uncle's fine here, I think. His time on Earth was short anyway...but I worry about Jade." Jackie said as he looked over at his niece. She was sitting a distance away, but Jackie could still see her. Jade had her knees pulled up to her chest and her hair was blowing softly in the wind. Her eyes looked vacant and she was staring off into space.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her..." Viper suggested.  
  
"I keep trying to be she doesn't listen! All she ever does is daydream!"  
  
"Well go try again!" Viper said as she pushed Jackie towards Jade. He hesitated and looked back at Viper. She gave him a look that said 'go now or else' and Jackie starter to walk towards her. Jackie sat down next to Jade and looked over at her. She didn't even notice he was there.  
  
"Um, Jade?" Jackie said. She didn't answer. "Hello?" Jackie waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello...Earth to Jade!" Jackie nudged her and Jade blinked.  
  
"Hi." She said without even looking over at Jackie.  
  
"Jade are you ok?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sure." Jade replied.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Jackie said looking at her. Jade fell silent, she sighed. Jackie wasn't even sure if she was mentally there.  
  
"What happened?" Jade asked.  
  
"What do you mean, what happened?" Jackie said, relived that he was able to get at least two words out of his niece. She hadn't said much since he arrived.  
  
"What happened after I died?" Jackie was hit hard with the question. He really didn't want to tell Jade about the events that happened after her death.  
  
"Um, well...I start from the beginning. After Viper died Hsi Wu offered me a deal."  
  
"H... Hsi Wu..." Jade whispered.  
  
"He offered a trade. He said he'd bring Viper back, for you."  
  
"M...me!" Jade said looking up at Jackie for the first time."  
  
"He said he loved you, and if I gave you to him he would bring back Viper."  
  
"Hsi Wu loves me?" Jade said in disbelief. Jackie expecting a different reaction, to the thought of him handing her over to a demon, but it seems that Jade was more concerned with the fact that Hsi Wu loved her.  
  
Jackie continued with the story, "Hsi Wu wanted to see you and I agreed to bring you to Section 13 to see him. When we got there, well you know what happened."  
  
"I died." Jade sighed.  
  
"It seems that Hsi Wu's siblings were planning something. I was thrown into the river and I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Either, Hsi Wu had tricked me and was trying to kill you, or his brother and sisters were out for revenge."  
  
"What happened after you got out of the river?" Jade asked.  
  
"I found the demons had been turned to stone..."  
  
"Stone! Why?!" Jackie shrugged.  
  
"I went to get Uncles help and..."  
  
"You found him dead." He nodded. Jackie and Jade were both starting to tear up. It was hard for Jackie to tell the story and even harder for Jade to hear it.  
  
"I ran back to Section 13 hoping you were ok but...I found you dead in Hsi Wu's arms." Jade gasped. Jackie put his arm around her shoulders and comforted her. "After that, I buried you next to Uncle and decided to attempt suicide. You know what happened after that..." Jade closed her eyes and tried to take it all in.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't kill yourself Jackie."  
  
"Me too Jade, me too." Jade fell silent. Jackie hoped she was ok, learning why she died was a hard thing to comprehend.  
  
"Hey Jackie."  
  
"Yes Jade?"  
  
"Ya know in movies when someone almost dies and they say, 'my life flashed right before my eyes.'"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"It really happens. Right before I took my last breath, I saw it all...all of our adventures, all of my memories, good and bad. At that moment I realized I didn't want to go, I didn't want to die, I still had things I wanted to do it the world. I never had the chance to accomplish my dreams..."  
  
"Jade..." Jackie whispered. "I'm sorry..." Jade didn't reply and it seemed she was off in her own world again. Jackie thought she would want to be alone and left her to think. Jackie went back to Viper and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well how did it go? Is she ok?" Viper asked. She noticed the grave expressing on Jackie's face. "Jade's not ok?"  
  
"I don't know Viper, I feel sorry for her."  
  
"She's tough I'm sure she'll pull through."  
  
"She's only eleven Viper, no child deserves to die when they're eleven."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days passed, Uncle was very happy in heaven and was able to see a lot of his old friends that had passed away, including Chi Master Fong. Viper was in paradise and was so happy to have Jackie back. Jackie was still sorting through the recent events and tried not to think about what had happened. Having Viper there kept his sprits up and he was able to relax a little. Jade on the other hand remained distant and rarely talked to anyone. Jackie, Uncle, and Viper thought she just needed some time and tried to cheer he up whenever it was possible. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An angel named Kokirua was sitting at her desk. She was Gods official bookkeeper and keep track of all deaths, etc. She was going through recent arrivals,  
  
"Lets see..." She said. "James Coomer, age 47, died from cancer...check." Kokirua checked the name off on her list. "Marlo Grim, age 78, died from natural causes...check." She checked that name of her list too. "Jade Chan, age 11, died from murder...che--" Kokirua did a double take, she re-read it. "Jade Chan...age 11...died from murder! What is the world coming to!" Kokirua hit a speaker button on her desk. "Nancy are you there?"  
  
"Yes Kokirua what is it?" Nancy replied.  
  
"I fear we have a mistake, please run a background check on Jade Chan."  
  
"Ok, um lets see, Jade Chan born in China October 7th, 1992."  
  
"Yes, yes, but what about her death?"  
  
"Planned death date is March 9th, 2084, age 92."  
  
"Just as I thought..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note from the Author: Will someone tell me why first chapters are always so short! Ack, never mind, I was going to have this longer but decided it was better to end it here. Thanks again to Forgotten Love for letting me continue "Long Lost Words." What will happen next! We'll just have to wait and see!! Bwahahaha. If anyone has ideas please tell me! Please review! Well, until next chapter...  
  
Yu Mutou 


End file.
